Troopers
The Troopers are unit types serving multiple factions. The troopers are vital in the early game, but later they turn into cannon fodders. They are tier 1 and are balanced (completely or with a little offset) and always cost 500 credits. They come from the low-ranked, but practical Nexusian soldiers. Maximum number of squadmates is dependent on the unit's lifeforms, but they are mostly human. They are used by the New Age Rammoch, New Age Nexusians, Rammoch Separatists and Cholian Forces. There are several upgraded versions of the troopers, for example, the Grand troopers of the Grand Forces of the Center and The Salyet Kingdom's Salyet troopers. New Age Rammoch troopers New Age Rammoch troopers function similar to other low-ranking units. However, their Troopers aren't the lowest ranked in Rammoch. Their power, mobility and support are balanced at 1.0. They are policemen who have proven themselves that they can face the horrors of war. Unlike other troopers, they need extra armor for hostile environments. They are also cyborgs. Maximum number of squadmates is 4. New Age Nexusian troopers New Age Nexusian troopers are still balanced at 1.0, but they use laserbeams. Their look depends on the funding of the provinces - South Nexusian troopers are shorter, their yellow is a little bit lighter and their gray is more pronounced, while Northern Nexusian troopers are mostly dark yellow, with traces of gray. Maximum number of squadmates is 6. Rammoch Separatists Rammoch Separatist troopers use plasma instead of bullets. Their color scheme has the most color - Green with yellow and red details. They consist of your ordinary villager rebels, except that they have military armor. Their balance also shifts towards power (1.1), while their support is 0.9 (less hp). Maximum number of squadmates is 6. Cholian troopers Cholian troopers are just like the NAN's troopers, except that they use regular bullets. Their color scheme is mostly yellow with black details. Cholian troopers are lowlives that try to earn money by joining the army. Their salary is 120 credits per minute per person. Maximum number of squadmates is 6. Salyet troopers Salyet troopers are upgraded versions of the other troopers. They are balanced at 1.5, are humans and use bullets. Their color scheme is purple. They use more advanced weapons and cost as much as other troopers - at 500 credits. Maximum number of squadmates is 6. Grand troopers Grand troopes are special units used by the Grand Forces of the Center. They are a military organization that inspired the Nexusian troopers. They have powerful armor and extremely rapid machine guns. Their color scheme is white with gray details. They follow a war codex, which is famous for it's phrase "Never attack minorities, because they are valued more than majorities." They are balanced at 2.5. Reports say that they are cheaper to hire than seekers, meat tanks and plasma soldiers. Maximum number of squadmates is 4. Promoted versions * The NAR's Brutalities and KERNs (promoted Brutalities) * The NAN's Corporals and Sergeants (promoted Corporals) * The RS's Liberators and Warriors (promoted Liberators) * The GFotC's Plasma soldiers (power), Seekers (mobility) and Meat tanks (support) Category:Units Troopers (New Age Rammoch) Category:Tier 1 units Category:New Age Rammoch Category:New Age Nexusians Category:Rammoch Separatists Category:Cholian Forces Category:The Salyet Kingdom Category:Grand Forces of the Center Category:Humans Category:Units without special abilities Category:Balanced units Category:Ranged units Category:Bullet-using units Troopers (New Age Nexusians) Troopers (Rammoch Separatists) Troopers (New Age Rammoch) Grand troopers